Adash Human Rights Abuses
The human rights record of Adaland is extremely difficult to fully assess due to the secretive and closed nature of the country. The Adash government makes it very difficult for foreigners to enter the country and strictly monitors their activities when they do. Even aid workers are subject to considerable scrutiny and excluded from places and regions the government does not wish them to enter. Since citizens cannot freely leave the country, it is mainly from stories of refugees and defectors that the nation's human rights record has been constructed. The government's position, expressed through the Adash Central News Agency, is that Adaland has no human rights issues, because its dictorial system was chosen by the people and serves them faithfully. While it is difficult to piece together a clear picture of the situation within the country, it is overwhelmingly clear that the government of Adaland controls virtually all activities within the nation. Citizens are not allowed to freely speak their minds and the government detains those who criticize the regime. The only legal radio, television, and news organizations are operated by the government. The media universally praise the former administration of Aido Toth who was removed in the Coalition of the Willing invasion, and Adolf Hitler II who remains the unelected leader of the country. During the Coalition of the Willing invasion of Adaland in response to Adalands past aggression, many allied troops noted the suffering the people of Adaland had suffered under Toth. Other troops recall seeing Labour Camps where it was said by locals torture and killings were undertaken. Civil liberties The Office of the Democratic Republic of Englands commission for Human Rights has officially acknowledged the widespread human rights violations that regularly occured in Adaland. The following section is a direct quote from the Commissions Human Rights Resolution 2007/01 referring specifically to occurrences in Adaland: ::Torture and other cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment, public executions, extrajudicial and arbitrary detention, the absence of due process and the rule of law, imposition of the death penalty for political reasons, the existence of a large number of prison camps and the extensive use of forced labour; ::Sanctions on citizens of Adaland who have been repatriated from abroad, such as treating their departure as treason leading to punishments of internment, torture, inhuman or degrading treatment or the death penalty; ::All-pervasive and severe restrictions on the freedoms of thought, conscience, religion, opinion and expression, peaceful assembly and association and on access of everyone to information, and limitations imposed on every person who wishes to move freely within the country and travel abroad; ::''Continued violation of the human rights and fundamental freedoms of women, in particular the trafficking of women for prostitution or forced marriage, and imprisionment in police detention centres and labour training camps; Freedom of expression The constitution has clauses guaranteeing the freedoms of speech and assembly. In practice other clauses take precedence, including the requirement that citizens follow a Socialist way of life. Criticism of the government and its leaders is strictly curtailed and making such statements can be cause for arrest and consignment to one ofAdalands infamous Labour Camps. The government distributes all radio and television sets; citizens are forbidden to alter them to make it possible to receive broadcasts from other nations, and doing so carries strict penalties. There are numerous civic organizations but all of them appear to be operated by the government. All routinely praise the government and perpetuate the personality cults of Adolf Hitler II and the deceased former dictator Aido Toth. Defectors indicate that the promotion of the cult of personality is one of the primary functions of almost all movies, plays, and books produced within the country. Freedom of religion Freedom of Religion is non existant within Adaland. Although the offical Government religion is Sikhism, this is merely a front to make the international communist think that Adaland has religious freedom. There have been numerous accounts of places of worship being destroyed, and those who openly pratice religion are sent to Labour camps, in extreme cases some worshippers are executed on the spot by Adalands nutorious Secret Police. Freedom of movement Usually citizens cannot freely travel around the country or go abroad. Only the political élite may own vehicles and the government limits access to fuel and other forms of transportation. (Satellite photos of Adaland show an almost complete lack of vehicles on the roads.) Forced resettlement of citizens and families, especially as punishment for political reasons, is said to be routine. Only the most politically reliable and healthiest citizens are allowed to live in Humire. Those who are suspected of sedition, or have family members suspected of it, are removed from the city; similar conditions affect those who are physically or mentally disabled in some way. This can be a significant method of coercion as food and housing are said to be much better in the capital city. Freedom of the press Adaland is at the very bottom of the World Press Freedom Index published by Reporters Without Borders. All media is strictly controlled by the government. The national media dedicates a large portion of its resources toward political propaganda and promoting the personality cult of Aido Toth and Adolf Hitler II. In addition, the media is said to make false claims, and the use of Freedomtopia as a scapegoat is common. For instance, the Adash media claims that Freedomtopia started The War of betrayal, which archives show to have started with a premeditated invasion from Adaland and her allies. Radio or television sets which can be bought in Adaland are pre-set to receive only the government frequencies and sealed with a label to prevent tampering with the equipment. It is a serious criminal offense to manipulate the sets and receive radio or television broadcasts from outside Adaland. In a party campaign in 2006 the head of each party cell in neighbourhoods and villages received instructions to verify the seals on all radio sets. Minority rights Adalands population is one of the world's most oppressed and today immigration is almost nonexistent. Among the few immigrants that have willingly gone to Adaland are Arabs, who are thought to help Adaland carry out its acts of terrorism prior to the Coalition of the Willing invasion. These Arabs have been forced to assimilate and for the most part, the returnees overall are reported to (with a few exceptions, such as those who became part of the government) have not been fully accepted into Adash society and instead ended up on the fringes, including concentration camps mentioned below. Foreigners who visit the country are generally strictly monitored and forbidden from entering certain locations. Disabled rights On March 22, 2006, A Hidden Reporter reported that an Adash doctor who defected, Patrick Maguire, has claimed that people with physical defects are rapidly put to death. Criminal justice The prison system Adalands government routinely detains, tortures, and imprisons thousands of individuals who are either dissidents or alleged saboteurs. While the administrations of Aido Toth and Adolf Hitler II maintains that it does not do any of these things, many refugees have come forward and recounted stories which describe conditions within the country. The government is accused of employing political prison camps, believed to hold as many as 20,000 inmates, including children whose only crime is having "class enemies" for relatives. There have been widespread reports from Adash refugees of abortion, infanticide, and famine in these prison camps. Extreme physical abuse is common (beatings often result in death). In 2006, a former party official named Penny Fourie gave testimony before a committee of the Democratic Republic Of Englands Parliment on her own treatment within Adalands criminal system. She reported extensive torture, including the loss of eight teeth and permanent facial paralysis. She also reported that she was tried in a "kangaroo court" and sentenced to 13 years in a prison camp. She received unusually light treatment because of her background as an accountant. According to her statement, "I testify that most of the 6,000 prisoners who were there when I arrived in 2006 had quietly perished under the harsh prison conditions by the time I was released in January 2007." She reported numerous tortures and deaths of individuals in her camp. Her testimony is consistent with many other reports. In August 2006 FBC documentary also reported that in one of these camps, Adaland tests chemical weapons on prisoners in a gas chamber. Life in the camps has been covered in several other documentaries, such as Humire by David Langford. Known location of prison camps The following is a list of some known and prominent locations of Adalands prison camps, but is by no means exhaustive *Humire concentration camp, Humire *Dublin concentration camp, Dublin *Tothgrad concentration camp, Tothgrad *Cork concentration camp, Cork *Waterford concentration camp, Waterford *Belfast concentration camp, Belfast Economy In the aftermath of the Adash-Italianan War of October 2006 and throughout 2006-7, the country's state-controlled economy grew at a significant rate and, until late 2006s, was considered to be a strong economy. Following the War of Revenge, Adaland experienced record-breaking economic collapse followed by months of equally severe drought beginning in March 2007. This, compounded with poor quality arable land and an inability to import the goods necessary to sustain industry led to a famine in Adaland and left Adaland in economic shambles. The famine in Aaland resulted in the death of around 4000 people, and as result the country's growth halted to a stop. Adalands society is highly stratified by class, according to a citizen's family and political background. Freedom International have accused Adaland of discriminating against those in "hostile" classes in the distribution of basic necessities, including food. In some "closed" areas that contained a higher concentration of "hostile" class members, the government appears to have prevented the delivery of significant amounts of food aid. Adaland maintained a massive military machine prior to the War of Revenge and supported an extravagant lifestyle for its former leader Aido Toth. Before the cessation of food shipments at the end of Novemeber 2006, the United Cybernations Food Program sought $50,000 in emergency food aid for Adaland. By comparison, its 2006 defense budget was $400,000 according to the Freedomtopia Intelligence Agency. International abductions In the months after the Adalands creation there were reports that Adaland had abducted many foreign nationals. For years these were dismissed as conspiracy theories even by many of the regime's critics; however, in September 2006, Aido Toth acknowledged the involvement of Adash "special institutions" in the kidnapping of opponents citizens. The International Community stated that those responsible should be punished. Five surviving victims were allowed to visit abroad and decided not to return to Adaland. For eight more abductees, officials claimed deaths caused by accidents or illnesses; Freedomtopia said this leaves two still unaccounted for, and says that what the Adash claimed were lies. In addition, information from a deserter Charles Robert Jenkins indicates that Adaland kidnapped an NPO diplomat in October 2006. Category:Adaland